


hoe verdriet ruikt (how grief smells)

by tchouli



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: I had wanted to write something from Bear's point of view.And Murus wrote "Their Memory Remains"  which is the inspiration for this.





	hoe verdriet ruikt (how grief smells)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Their Memory Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731741) by [Murus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murus/pseuds/Murus). 



> I had wanted to write something from Bear's point of view.  
> And Murus wrote "Their Memory Remains" which is the inspiration for this.

He woke up at the car’s sudden stop. He loved car rides but the longer ones always lulled him to sleep, so a bed had been set up in the back seat for him to use. He didn’t understand what was going on but he could smell anger and something else coming from his packmate. It was different from her normal smell of food and anger and love for him. Now, she smelled of sadness and loss and confusion and, yes, always the anger underneath. It was how he had been feeling ever since he had been separated from his pack. He didn’t understand why or what he had done. They wouldn’t have just abandoned him. 

Not his alpha who rescued him that day and who always smelled of gun powder, a reminder of his days in the military, and doughnuts. Who took him on walks and always spoke to him in the language he knew best. Who always loved him.

Not the little one with the funny walk. Who at first always smelled of fear and sadness but finally let him help him. Let him protect him. Who, when he didn’t think the alpha was looking, would give him treats. And even forgave him for eating a few of his books. 

Not the two other females, the one who always smelled like coffee and starch and who took him digging at night. Or, the other, who smelled of adrenaline and happiness and who took him on missions only she understood.

Something had to have happened. They never would have left him and the rest of the pack. He would continue to wait with the others and remember. And, sometimes when he sleeps, he is back in the underground place and all is as it should be. 

The car door opens and slams shut. Bear moved to the front seat and gave his packmate a quick sniff to make sure she is ok. Licked her cheek and settled into place, riding shotgun, as the car started moving again.


End file.
